


Dinner And A Dance

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [115]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ROMANTIC COCKLES. Could be literally anything I don't care!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner And A Dance

Misha grinned when he heard Jensen walked into the house and noticed all the rose petals spread around.

Jensen followed the trail, that lead to the backyard, where Misha, along with the dinner that Misha had spent hours making and perfecting, waited.

"Misha? What is all of this?" Jensen asked, before the older man moved forward, sweeping Jensen in his arms.

"My special treat for us. You are always doing such wonderful things for me…I decided to do something for you."

Jensen grinned, pulling Misha’s face forward. He kissed his partner, and laughed when he heard music begin to play.

"God, you’re incredible." Jensen murmured as the two started to sway to the music.

"I know." Misha grinned. "You are too."

Jensen hummed softly to the song, as he pressed another kiss to Misha’s mouth, twisting and turning with his lover in time with the music.


End file.
